Space Pokemon Are Boring If You Haven't Been There
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: Ash regals his latest adventure to a bored stupid Gary. Poor guy. How is it that this kid's life is like an adventure tale on brightly coloured crack?


Disclaimer: not mine. just the idea. ya ya, you know the drill. enjoy.

Sprawled across the futon his mother kept for her rarely home son, Ash regaled his long time rival and secret lover with the details of his latest adventure. It was on the of the big ones that he'd shared with his traveling companions, so dramatic that he listed it in the category of the experiences that should be made into movies. He was just sharing this idea when Gary could hold back no longer, stormy eyes watering and he rolled over on to his back with a jaw cracking yawn.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes to block out the astonished look on his lover's face.

"How can this be boring?? It has space pokemon!!" Ash protested, giving Gary's auburn hair a tug.

"Probably because it's the same type of story every year. Once you retire, you should look into writing pokemon adventure tales or something." The red head replied, removing his arm from his eyes and giving the other a jab in the thigh for tugging his hair.

"It doesn't happen every year!" the protests continued, Ash's arms crossing over his chest as he huffed and slammed his back against the wall, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in a dramatic pout.

"It does. Usually in the summer. First there was the incident with the Mews, then the Lugia thing, whose song you STILL hum. Then the Unown and god knows what else. There has to be at least 7 by now." Gary ticked off the incidents that were deemed 'movie worthy' by Ash on his fingers, rolling his eyes as the brunette's pout got more and more dramatic.

"You're just jealous." Said brunette decided, nose in the air as he sniffed.

"Maybe I am." Gary replied in all seriousness, blue eyes intently watching the other's reaction. Blinking, Ash lost his pout and looked down at his partner with a confused look, complete with puppy like head tilt. The red head could practically see the question marks popping up all around his head.

"Really?" he asked, husky voice quiet now. "But it was your choice to stay with your grandfather on the ranch and study pokemon…"

"I did. And I don't regret it. But I certainly never had the adventures you have while you're traveling. The closest I came was the Mewtwo incident and even then you had a role to play in that." Gary sighed after he explained then rolled on to his side, picking at the loose threads of the worn old futon cover. Chewing his lip as he thought this over, Ash lay down beside him with his chocolaty eyes concerned.

"I always tell you all about it though….and I bring home all the information I collected and sometimes the pokemon too for you and professor Oak to study!"

"I know. And it's fascinating for the both of us but it's just not the same." Gary replied, reaching out to stroke the stray hairs away from Ash's eyes, hoping to wipe away the worried look that was wrinkling his forehead as well.

"I'm sorry…" Ash sighed, eyes downcast, completing the puppy look he had earlier.

"Don't be. Now tell me the important part I really want to know." Gary smiled at him, a cheeky twinkle in his eye that the other didn't catch.

"If I saved the day or not?" the pokemon master asked hopefully.

"Pfft. No. You're sitting here aren't you? I know that something good must have happened in the end. And since you're always the protagonist of these adventures, I know you saved everyone and everything. You or your rat that is." Gary laughed as the brunette humph-ed and pouted again, stroking his cheek again to soothe the tease.

"What part do you want to know then?" Ash asked, turning his head to nip at the hand stroking over his skin.

"Did you kiss the kid you were saving the day with?" Gary replied, laughing at the aghast look on Ash's face.

"Gary!! Of course I didn't!!" he wailed, sitting up to protest his complete and utter innocence.

"Good. Then I get to kiss the hero." Gary laughed and sat up as well, giving the hero of every story a firm kiss on the lips.


End file.
